A New Life, A New Start: Part 2
by RemyLeBeauThief
Summary: Remy dug his own grave and Logan must help him to start anew. (summary sucks I know) Remy/Logan Slash
1. Chapter 10: Mistakes

**Chapter 10: Mistakes**

Remy lay in bed thinking over last night's choices, he had little to no choice he had promised to do a job no matter what. Getting dressed Remy, went downstairs to Xavier's office and grabbed an envelope and sealed the flash drive along with a note of instruction to his father of what to do with the information. Places more than enough stamps on the package and walks out to the mailbox and places the package within and pulls the flag up. Heads back into the house and stops short seeing Ororo and Logan headed towards him, acting innocents and concerned he smiled up at them and asked, "So where's de fire?"

Logan glanced at Storm and then to the kid, "come on kid, we gotta talk." Takes Remy by the arm and leads him outside. For the past few hours Logan and Storm had discussed Remy's skills and Storms fear that Remy was responsible for Magneto's escape. Logan walked silently with Remy outside until they reached the Japanese garden, sits down and glances up at Remy. "I'm gonna ask ya this once, and only once, I pray that you tell me the truth, kid."

Remy followed quietly behind Logan, fearing the worse, stands unsure in front of Logan as he sat down on a bench, remained standing. His fear building second by second, god he wanted to confess to Logan, but he also feared Logan would try and hurt him like Victor had. But he guessed in a way he would deserve it, after all he was in the wrong here not Logan. "Oui, chère?"

Logan sighed, "Magneto escaped last night, and O thinks you might have helped, so my question is, did you help Magneto escape? And why would you do that, kid? He was trying to keep his emotions in control, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. He loved the kid so much, but he was afraid, if the kid said yes Chuck might lock him back up. Logan knew for a fact, that would kill the kid.

Remy sighed and lowered his head in defeat "Oui, but I had to when Gambit takes a job he finishes it, I didn't expect to fall in love wit ya, My goal was to do de job and leave, but ya made it awful hard to do dat chere. Dat is why I didn't give dem de files, told dem I'd mail it to de PO Box given to moi, but she screwed moi and so she not gonna get de files." Glances up at Logan for the first time since he started to spill his guts, was surprised to see the man calm and listening still.

Logan wanted to kill him, but he couldn't he loved him, and he hated him at the same time, "I think it would be best for everyone and me if you left. Once everyone finds out what ya did, they will lock ya up & let's face it kid ya don't work good in lock up." Logan stood and headed back towards the X-Mansion leaving a stunned Remy in his wake. Logan knew he had to push the kid away, to save him, he was about to hurt the kid more than he wished to. Turning back he shouted out, "Oh and kid, I guess it's safe from me to tell ya, I played ya to, ya where nothing but a good fuck." Turns back towards the mansion, Logan told himself it was better this way, insult the kid and hate him to make it easier on him to not think about the kid no more. Once inside the mansion he glanced back at the gardens, not surprised in the least to see the kid wasn't there anymore. Without turning to Ororo, he answers her unasked question, "yes he helped in the escape and I asked him to leave." Turns to Ororo, "if I see him again it'll be too soon.''

"You what?" Ororo shouted, "you have no right to ask him to leave, Logan. That's my brother!"

"Damnit, O! You rather me tell Chuck and Cyke and have him locked up? Let him go, I did." Logan shouted as he stomped out of the room.

Remy stood there for half a second starring at Logan's retreating back, he felt Logan's pain and hate, but he also felt Logan's love dispite his words. Disappears quickly from the grounds vowing to make it up to Logan and his sister, first thing was hunting down a shape-shifting bitch and a flea carrying mangy cat with bad breath. They would pay for what they did but first he had to call in some favors and get some better clothes than the turtle necks he borrowed from Summers. And then maybe just maybe he could make it up to Logan.

Storm ran outside and took to the air, she circled the grounds several times never once seeing her brother, yes she was mad but Remy was her brother and she worried about his choices in the past and today was no different.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the long delay in updates: have had a terrible writers block plus lost my notebook with the other 8 chapters I had for this story so I kind of have to start over in a way, but keep faith in me I'll try to update more. Thanks for everyone's kind reviews.**


	2. Chapter 11: Sometimes Sorry Isn't Enough

**Chapter 11: Sometimes, Sorry Isn't enough**

It took Remy nearly 6 months to track down Mystique and Sabretooth, he intended on ruining both of them, what he didn't plan on was the X-Men showing up and ruining his plan. Not all of the X-Men where there, just a few he didn't know all that well. And boy where they crabby, fighting one or two no problem but fighting off 5 of them and Mystique and Sabretooth was a challenge. Sabretooth got a few lucky hits in along with Cyclops blasts. Before Remy knew it Sabretooth and Mystique where gone and he was lying face down in a pool of his own blood as he was cuffed and hauled to his feet. "You've got dis all wrong, me trying to fix things."

"We've been tracking you for months, Gambit." Cyclops stated, "Now that we have you, we'll make sure your cell at the mansion you once inhabited is ready for you."

Remy cringed, Logan was right he didn't like being locked up.

**~X-Mansion Cells~**

Pacing back and forth with a small limp in his steps from where Cyclops optic beam had sliced into his leg. It took him less than 5 minutes to pick the locks and bolt from the cells only to have Bishop and Warren bring him back with twice as much bruise's as before. He was surprised as hell when Xavier, Ororo, and Logan came down to talk to him. O had demand for his release; Logan refused to look at him. And Xavier well he offered up a deal, which kept him a very very short leash. He would work off his punishment at the Xavier's School for two years and then be free to leave or stay there after. Remy accepted it was neither that or spend two years locked away and forgot. "Logan, it wasn't all a lie, I do care deeply for you." Remy stated after Xavier released him.

"Don't kid, like I told ya you were just a good fuck and nothing more." Logan turned and left Remy and Storm to talk. He hated Xavier for offering the kid a home, God how the hell was he to survive two years of the kid.

The words stung, he fucked things up greatly between him and Logan, turning towards his sister he could help but wonder if she to hated him, "what about ya chere, you hate moi too?"

"I'm disappointed, but no I don't hate you and neither does Logan, just give him time Remy. You lied to him, to us, to me. I know it was a job, but this is my home, my family you endangered all of us for your job, do you see why everyone is upset now?"

"Oui, I'm sorry Stormy, I really am…" Remy whispered, as he watched his sister walk away.

Over the next few months life at the X-Mansion, was like living in hell, everyone seemed to hate him no matter how hard he tried to fit in and fix things. Logan, ignored him completely, it hurt more than he'd like to admit. His sister was the only one he could talk to, yet she dated Bishop who tried more than once to kill him. The others like Rogue, Bobby, and Warren where often pulled nasty tricks on him whereas Scott gave him more than enough work for 5 people. Jean was nice enough, often too nice, Hank well, Hank reminded him of Sinister, always running tests on him, on his powers, keeping him in the lab for hours at a time. Then there was Xavier pushing him to and beyond his limits in the danger room. Remy often spent his nights alone, on the roof smoking or trying to void the whispers and stares. He hated it here, he never felt more alone in his life he need contact and touch something he craved with a passion. Starring up at the night sky, he asked the question that kept nagging at him, "why, why can't you give moi a break sometime? If you're truly real why must moi life be so, so…why didn't you just let him kill moi de first time? Wasn't worth saving…now I'm stuck in another prison where people hate moi…rather being back in his labs least I knew where I stood. If dis your plan God to make moi insane, it's working…" Remy spoke softly as tears fell from his eyes.

Logan had quietly followed Remy out to the roof, he was worried about the kid. He could see the light in those beautiful eyes becoming lifeless day by day. He smelt the despair and depression the kid was falling into, he was stupid he saw how the team treated him, hell he wasn't much better. He was so busy pushing the kid away he didn't think about the damage he was doing to him. And hearing the kid talking to God, Logan realized Remy was giving up. Logan recalled his and Xavier's talk about empath's and how most where pushed over the edge, he had to make things right before it was too late. Walking up behind Remy he cleared his throat so not the startle him, "can we talk?"

Remy nearly fell off the roof, when he realized Logan was behind him, quickly standing up he turned to face Logan wiping the tears from his eyes, quickly glances away. Fear gripping his heart in an iron grip, glances behind him, he knew if he jumped now he could make it down the drive and part way to the gate before Logan caught up to him. "Come to kill moi?"

Logan stared in shock at the kid, "no, I'd never…"

Interrupts Logan before he could finish, "yea, I know you'd never hurt moi…but you have more than you know…making dem hate too was just de icing on de cake." Remy blurted out.

"I didn't make them hate you, you did that one on your own." Logan pointed out then he realized he wasn't helping much. "Look, let's just start over okay? Hi, I'm Logan and I can sometimes be an asshole…" holds out his hand.

Lowers his head and closes his eyes the tears threating to fall, opens them and looks up at Logan, "what do you want?"

Sighs out this wasn't gonna be easy, "I want to start over," Logan tried to explain.

"Non, you jus' want someone to warm your bed, find another whore…" he hadn't meant to call himself a whore, but when everyone, everyday calls him one, goes to step around Logan to head back inside.

Grabs Remy by the elbow, "You're not a whore and no I don't need someone to warm my bed, I'm worried about you kid." Logan stated.

Remy nearly melted when Logan touched him, his pulse increased and he couldn't help the tremor's that flowed through him, "please don't do dis…I…I can't not again, jus' let moi go…please."

Logan could feel Remy's need, but he backed off like Remy asked, "if you need someone to talk to, my door is opened okay."

Nods his head okay not trusting his voice and quickly puts a lot of distance between him and Logan, quickly heads back down to the holding cells, his room the four plain white walls he grown custom to over the months. Sits down on the cot, barely glances up as Scott walks up to Remy's cell, was even more startled when, Scott entered and sat next to him. He couldn't help the panic that rose into his chest, "c-c-can I help you?"

Scott nervously glanced at Gambit, "you do know, you don't have to stay down here, you can stay in your old room. Unless you want another room, we can arrange that, it's not healthy for you to stay down here."

"Would have to get another room, de room I had…I shared wit Logan. He not won't a whore around non more, was jus' a good fuck" Remy mumbles to last part more to himself than to Scott.

Gulps a little unease with the way the conversation had turned, "I'll have a room ready for you tomorrow, I think maybe it's time for you to start training with the team." Scott stated. "Well try to get some sleep, see you in the morning." Scott quickly got up and exited the cells, taking a deep breath. Jean had been right, Remy was depressed and needed help. Scott just wasn't good with things of that nature.

True to Scott's word the next day Remy had his own room, he also started training with the X-Men in the Danger Room, thing's began to look up. He made some friends to over time other than Logan & Ororo. Scott, Jean, & Hank also became fairy good friends.

But like all good things, they normally come to an end. And it did, after playing X-Men for a few years, his past came back up to bite him in the ass. His friends, his family left him to die in Antarctica, it took him nearly 3 months to find a way out of the frozen wasteland. Once he made it back to New York, he contacted Logan who at the time of the trail was in Japan, in less than 10 minute's, Logan was on his way to see the man he never stopped loving. Remy disparately needed Logan more than ever and he hoped his offer still stood.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 12: Start of a new life

**Chapter 12: Start of a new life**

Today was the first day of a new beginning, to tell you the truth Logan was scared not for himself but for Remy. It had been 7 months to the day that Logan had received a panicked call from Remy, he was in trouble and need Logan's help. Hell Logan was surprised to hear from him, from what he had been told by Summer's was 'oh Logan by the way Remy was killed on his last mission with the X-Men, I'm sorry dear friend.' Sorry was all Scott could say, he knew he should have never went on that mission to Japan without taking the kid with him. The others allowed his lover to be killed, just when he and the kid were starting to work things out. But none of that mattered now, Logan watched as his class filed in one by one, how the hell did Chuck manage to talk him into teaching classes. Logan rolls his eyes at his 5th class of the day, one more after this and he could go home and be with Remy. "Alright; class listen up, my name is James Logan Howlett aka Wolverine, you can call me Logan or Wolverine if I catch ya calling me James then we'll have problems. Let's see, I've been around a long fucking time, how long? Long enough, you know the old saying 'I've heard all,' well guess what folks I've seen it all too. Something's I wish I never saw, something's I don't remember, and other's I wish I couldn't remember, any questions?"

Siryn blurts out, "How do u say Gambit's real name? Are you two really dating?"

Chuckles of all the questions in the world and they want to know about the kid, "yes, we are dating and well the first time I meet the kid, when I say kid I mean the Cajun, gumbo, or swamp-rat pick your choose of nicknames. I often find myself calling everyone I meet kid, let's just face it, I'm older than dirt, I have that right. The kid err…Remy LeBeau, I'm in no way French and I pretty much refuse to speak frog as I call it. Just to piss the kid off, I often mispronounce his last name. I tell ya kids if ya want to piss the brat off just mispronounce his last name and tell him you refuse to speak frog. Now if ya got a death wish…" Logan stops talking when a small hand in the back shoots up, "ya, kid?"

The small child stands up, nervously playing with her hair, "why would you want to make him mad?"

Logan smiles, "why not its fun, the Cajun and scooter," seeing the confusion on their faces he adds, "err…Scott Summer's. He and the Cajun are two of the easiest to rile up. Any other question? Yea?" Points to another hand in the back.

An older male with green scales stands up, "how do you saw his last name?"

Logan chuckles as he walks over to the classroom chalk board, writes out the Cajun's last name to different ways, 'LeBeau' and **'LeBeao'. **"Okay, quick lesson," Logan underlines the first spelling. "This is how he spells it, this is how backwards the French or frogs speak," circles the second name 'LeBeao'. "This is how he pronouns it correctly with an 'O' sound at the end versus an 'ew' or 'u' sound at the end. Say it the way it's spelt, he can't stand it." Smiles thinking of Remy's reaction and facial expressions when, Logan teases him, Remy's eyes seem to glow like little miniature demon sun's, as they narrow into slits & his eyebrows lower, as his lips thin out in a straight line. Snaps out of his daydream. "Anything else?" Glances at the clock, "Yea, you in front."

"What's the death wish one?"

Before Logan can answer the question another voice micks the kids question, this voice held a more thickly southern drawl wit a heavy Cajun accent. "Yea, Logan what's de death wish one?"

Logan smiles at the Cajun that snuck in, "how is it you frogs say it De La Blanc?"

A collective woooo…is heard from the kids a second before the bell sounds and the little ones file out of the classroom slowly looking between the two adults. After the last one leaves, Remy shuts the door. "Dis what ya teaching de kids, how to piss moi off?" Walks towards Logan until he is within an arm length away.

"Among other things, Chuck said I had to teach a subject within a classroom for an hour. So your name popped up…" pulls the brat closer in his personal space and pulls him down into a heart shattering kiss. "I still love ya, ya know that right? I'll be done after one more class."

Returns the kiss just as passionate and powerful melts down onto Logan's lap. "Oui, just leave my name out of your lectures, kay."

Smiling at Remy, he tucks his head under his chin and runs his fingers through Remy's silky mane. "Have to break the newbies in somehow."

"Talk about Cyke or Jeannie," pouts slightly trying not to purr as Logan massage's his head, moans out, closing his eyes basking in the love radiating from Logan.

"What's for dinner tonight, babe?" Logan asked as he ran his fingers through Remy's silky hair.

Shrugs his shoulders as he stands up, feeling the next group of kids coming closer. "What ya feel like eating?" Remy asked as a few kids entered the classroom.

Logan stands up and walks over to the chalk board and eases the board, "seafood, after this class I'll be done for the day and I'll come down to the boathouse and help with dinner. How many more classes do you have?"

"I'm already done fer de day," Remy answered.

"How is that, darling?"

"Jus' have two classes to teach," Remy replied.

"What? How the fuck did you only get two classes and I end up with six classes?" Notices the whispers from his class about him cursing, Logan rolls his eyes and turns to face Remy.

Smiles at Logan, "Well tis' simple to s'plain, your classes are an hour long; my classes are three hours long." Remy answered as he walks towards the door.

"Well, I did tell Chuck not everyone wants to learn to speak frog," Logan teased.

Remy spins suddenly on his heels and pins Logan with a pointed finger in his direction, "it's French not Frog, besides I offer three classes: French 101, Calligraphy 101, and Cooking 101, de Professor felt it best to combined French 101 and Calligraphy 101. Dose dat want to take Calligraphy 101 stay's fer de whole class, dose dat don't leave early, simple. Enjoy your class, chere." Remy replies as he turns to walk out the door, freezes half-way out with a groan hearing the class call aloud out to him, "GOODBYE, Mr. LeBeaewwww…!" Continues out into the hall way, hearing Logan laughing behind him, oh Logan was gonna get it when he gets home.

Remy was half-way outside, an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth when he heard Xavier call out to him.

"Gambit, could I have a moment of your time?"

Mentally grumbles about bad timing turns to face Xavier with a fake smile, "oui 'fessor!"

Xavier returned the smile, knowing by Remy's body language and the unlit cigarette, that he had caught the young mutant at an in convent time. "This will only take a moment, my office please." Xavier stated as he headed toward his office expecting Remy to follow. Remy has always been a very hard person for Xavier to read. He is always been in extreme control of his emotions, body language, and mind. Xavier wasn't the type to read another's person without that person's permission. He would do what he calls a surface scan, to be able to read someone. But Gambit on the other hand control is so sound that it makes it impossible for Xavier to read even on the surface. His shields are unlike anything Xavier has ever run across before. Mentally Xavier can't sense Gambit at all; when he's tried to in the past all he gets is static from the young mutant. If Xavier was to push it would be like mind rape and that went against Xavier's morals. Once in his office Xavier moved his chair around behind his desk and gestures Remy to sit. "How are things going?"

Remy plops down on the couch and stretched out, "dat's what ya called moi in here fer, to ask moi how things are going?"

"No not exactly, I know you already teach two lengthy classes, but I have students that would love to take art. Would you be interested in teaching this class? Logan told me you were very good at drawing and painting."

"Oh he did, did he…" oh Logan was definitely gonna get it, when he gets home. "Non, I love art 'fessor don't get moi wrong, but I jus' don't have de time to teach it." Remy explained.

Xavier nodded his head in understanding, "may I suggest a few solutions, then maybe Jean could teach Cooking 101 on Friday's to free up some of your time."

Remy glances sharply over at Xavier as if he was mad, "Jeannie? You're kidding right? She can't cook to save her life, she'd end up burning de place down or worse poisoning someone wit dose uneatable dishes she calls food."

Xavier was stun at Remy's outburst, turns to face Remy, "Jean isn't that bad, her lasagna was wonderful the night before last."

Burst out laughing, "I'm sorry 'fessor, she bought dat at Shelby's down de way. Trust moi dat women can't cook." Remy stated.

"I have over twenty students wanting to take art; Remy is there any way you could change your schedule around?" Xavier asked.

"What's dis the guilt treatment method? Toss out a number and I'll agree to teach?" Remy asked rolling the cigarette between his fingers, he needed a nicotine fix bad, chews on the idea a bit before answering. "Fine I'll teach de damn class on Friday nights only from 5pm-8pm or no deal."

Xavier smiles at Remy, "very well this can begin next week."

"Bien," stands to leave, "Dat it?" Remy asked eager to leave, he wasn't going to lie Xavier made him unease, he didn't trust the man and his dream. Men with dreams are like dogs with worm's bad news. The only reason he came back to the X-Men was because Logan and Storm asked him too, they were the only reason he still stuck around anymore. He didn't care a rat's ass about Xavier's dream, sure he'd lay down his life for any member of the team even Xavier himself. Yet the only people he truly trusted anymore were his lover, Logan, and his sister, Stormy. But to him trust isn't jus' a two lane highway, it's a fucking eight lane highway with plenty of exits and turns offs. You had to more than earn it, you have to live through it and so far even Xavier hasn't lived up to his expectations as a teacher or mentor in his opinion. It takes more than words and a few magic tricks.

"Yes, that is all. Remy if something is bothering you, my door is always open." Xavier offered again.

As Remy walked towards the door, his answer is always the same as he replies, "I don't trust you dat well monsieur," continues out the door and out of the house, heads down towards the boathouse.

Xavier sighed in defeat as Remy exited his office, he had so much to make up to that evolved Remy, he knew after the entire Magneto escaping and then a few years later the Antarctica fiasco. He lost any chance with getting Remy to trust him, he was still offering counseling to those that needed it after the trial, Remy needed help also but still refused him at every turn. Only Logan and Storm were able to pull him back from the edge, but now he felt the whole Logan and Remy's rekindled relationship was pushed to fast on two lost and lonely souls. Sometimes, Xavier thinks that Remy and Logan's relationship was a possible mistake, but time would tell and he hoped no one would get hurt if this relationship blew up again.

**TBC**

**Review: Thanks for the feedback, sorry if chapter 12 seemed rush, had writers block about than when I started writing again I had skipped a few chapters, so I have been feeling in holes here and there.**


	4. Chapter 12: Part 2: Reviews and Explanat

Thanks for the reviews so far, more to come and yes I will fill in the gaps just started writing it again and noticed I jumped ahead alot but it will be explained please bare with me and thanks for reading...Chapter 13-16 coming soon!


End file.
